


Who Are We?

by Zulanir



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Investigations, Killing, Other, Two Impostors (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zulanir/pseuds/Zulanir
Summary: Selected crewmates begin yet another journey on a Skeld, but not everything is as safe as they're supposed to think. Who are the crewmates? Who do they actually work for? What really are the imposters?I am horrible at making summaries aaaah. I'll add tags as I go along so beware of that. Also I may add something explicit so the rating might change but idk yet. This is the first time I've ever actually tried publicly posting a fanfic so tell me what yall think!
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us), Black/White (Among Us)





	Who Are We?

The ship loomed in front of the crew like it has a dozen times before. To some, the sight still caught them by surprise each time. The space vessel called The Skeld was huge, taking up more space than all of the crew's Existence Rooms combined. Its green haul glowed softly as its shields were being prepped, inviting the crew like a parent to their lost child. The shape of it on the outside confused the crew though, resembling something called a "Turtle". It was something from the past, a creature that was slow, generally docile, quite cute, but simultaneously tough. Of course such things from the past didn't matter to them, and thus they didn't think about it. What they did think about was the fact that said ship was the most sturdy thing in all of creation. Nothing could pierce its tough shell, and no enemy could even get close. The cannons mounted on the front of the ship could vaporize the largest of asteroids into space dust with just a single click of a button. Only the crew could operate the Skled from the inside, its advanced technology thwarting any cyber attacks onto the ship. In the end all they cared about was that this would be their new home of theirs for the next few months. 

"Oh I can't wait! When can we get on, when can we get on?" A particularly eager crewmate asked, jumping in place on the walkway. 

"Once they're done loading it up Pink. 'Till then we just gotta wait right here." Blue replied, face set with his own impatient scowl.

Pink huffed and crossed their arms, unsatisfied with the answer that Blue gave, yet understanding of it. The ten of them watched as huge boxes and crates were loaded in by the Lifters into the underside of the Skled. That part of the ship was inaccessible to the crewmates, so once again they didn't have to worry about it. All they had to worry about was getting that cargo to the next planet, which didn't require knowing what that cargo was. So they stood on the far side of the hanger, waiting as each person completed their chosen lifelong job. 

Pink remembered when they were given their role by the Keepers. Every person in each Existence Facility was given the same training. Through that training, one's natural skills were able to shine through. Some found that strength was their specialty, while others found a preference to technology and how to advance it to the next stage. For pink, he had always seemed to be decent at everything, but not exactly an expert. They could lug heavy containers of liquid around, turn around and connect electrical wires in a utility box, then expertly navigate a small ship through an asteroid field in simulation. Though Pink couldn't lift those extremely heavy crates, nor could they fully understand how to map out an entire field of ship routes without making any mistakes. His all around nature without any real specialties made them perfect for one particular job, a crewmate aboard the Skeld. 

Pink still remembered the very day they got their name and suit officially assigned. All children are born with a color, but that is bound to change as they grow older. His mother was Cyan, a calm but kind crewmate that worked on MiraHQ. She took them everywhere and was the first one to show them what life was. Pink was always eager to learn everything that their mother knew, which gave him a foothold into a crewmate position. When they were finally old enough to be transferred into an Existence Facility to start training, they were already proficient in most activities. They were able to do menial tasks like fill up gas canisters and then quickly move on to analyzing complex medical samples. Pink ended up being an energetic and caring person who was always there for any of his peers throughout the training, which ultimately led to the Keepers naming them Pink. What exactly made Pink "Pink" was technically unknown to everyone, but these factors seemed to lead up to the decision, in their mind at least. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they were finally given the green light to board the ship. The group of ten made their way to the entrance, walking across a metal platform raised a good height over the hanger. The clang of boots on the metal echoed throughout the space as they made their way to the ship, already prepped to go. The walkway led straight into the cafeteria, the doors made out of reinforced glass strong enough to take impacts from debris yet clear enough to see perfectly out of. For pink, looking out that window gave them a sort of unsettling peace. They could see the vast unknown emptiness of space expanding billions upon billions of miles, yet also see the breathtaking twinkling stars always shining hope. So many unknown things lurked out there in the abyss and so many untold magnificent stories floated there in the darkness. It made them feel an emotion that confused him greatly, but he still felt comforted by it in some sense. They were told to not focus on such complicated feelings, so they tried not to. 

Soon the entire crew made it up onto the Skeld. The moment the last crewmate made it inside, the glass doors shut, sealing together. Those doors wouldn't open again until the ship lands on another planet. It was a small safety precaution that also doubled as a flex of ingenuity and science. Only the Skeld had functioning glass doors that could take such blunt force. Pink sometimes wondered how they actually made those things, but that was left to the engineers. There were only two other exits that could be used while in space flight. The first was the garbage chute, and the second was the small maintenance hatch for outside work. They rarely had to use that, since here on land the ground crew did all the preparations. They still had one though just in case. Just in case something… else happened.

Pink shook any negative thoughts from his head and looked around at who his crew was this time. With every mission came new partners, so they took the time to see who was there. Pink saw an Orange, Blue, Cyan, Black, Purple, Green, Yellow, White and Red. Pink loved when there was a Cyan with them. That reminded him of home, of his mother and his very early childhood. It reminded them of walking closely next to her, connecting wires together, and analyzing samples from special specimens that only they got to see. Pink never gets to see their mother anymore, so all they have are these memories and this similar job. 

While mildly lost in his thoughts, they all subconsciously moved to the navigation room to all strap in for take off. Black took the lead with Purple next to him as his copilot, setting everything up. They did so wordlessly, flipping switches and pushing buttons as the rest settled into their spots. Soon they felt the ship be released from the hanger, the huge metal arms that were once holding the Skeld in place releasing as Black and Purple gained full control over the ship, propelling it slightly forward and out of the hanger. 

They were out on the runway in little time. Pink watched as the two steered the ship into place, waiting for that special signal that would allow them to leave this planet and make their special delivery. They looked around at the others, finding that Red looked very uncomfortable. Some just weren't good with the initial take off, which was completely normal.

"Hey Red, don't worry sweetie. We'll get in the air soon enough, then you won't have nothin' to worry 'bout." Cyan said softly to Red, noticing his discomfort before Pink could say anything. 

"Yeah Red, it's gonna be a-okay!" Yellow chirped. You could almost hear the encouraging smile behind her helmet. That seemed to be enough for Red, who simply shuffled around in his seat and looked down at the floor. The wait to leave wasn't long though, for with a sudden lurch the ship began increasing in speed, the crew feeling the sudden force of intense gravity pushing down on them. It felt like years condensed in a few seconds, as the light from their own planet seemed to quickly disappear from underneath them and they rose into the sky. They passed through clouds and were thrown into the cluttered abyss of space, feeling the weight of gravity be slowly lessened as they exited the surface. 

Soon the almost overbearing force of gravity edged away, replaced with the ship's own artificial gravity. Pink allowed himself to let go a breath he didn't know he was holding and relax his shoulders. This prompted others to follow suit, looking amongst each other as Black and Purple settled the ship into a nice and constant moving speed. 

"Looks like we're all set now." Purple said coolly, unbuckling himself from the seat and standing up. 

"Time to get to work everyone." Black commanded deeply, nodding towards everyone and standing up as well. They all took heed of what he said even though there is no actual leader. Black almost always stood as a "leader" in most crews. Pink and the others looked at their arm computers, getting a list of tasks sent by HQ on what to do at this time. Every so often they change, it all depending on where they are in their travels. 

Once again Pink found themself wrapped up in the group, walking out of the room and up to the cafeteria. He took a moment to stop and look out the glass windows at the space outside of him. Far off he could see the small twinkles of stars smiling back at them, but the light of home seemed so far away. 

_ This was going to be a trip.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
